Le meilleur baiser sous-marin de tous les temps
by Springy14
Summary: Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : embrasser Persée Jackson... (Point de vue d'Annabeth lors de leur premier baiser)


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici un nouvel OS sur le couple Percabeth que j'aime tant, qui est en fait le passage dans le tome 5 où ils échangent leur premier baiser. Sauf que je l'ai revisité en l'écrivant du point de vue d'Annabeth. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si oui, laissez une petite review, ça me ferait super, hyper, méga plaisir ! ;)**

**PS : Allez jeter un œil, si cet OS vous a plu à l'autre que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois qui se nomme "Déclarations" et qui est toujours sur le couple Percabeth ! ;) Laissez une petite review !**

* * *

Annabeth :

J'attendis le bon moment. Tout le monde sortait peu à peu du pavillon, soit pour se rendre au feu de camp ou simplement pour aller dormir. Je n'avais moi-même absolument pas envie de dormir ni de chanter avec les Apollons. J'avais un tout autre objectif en tête : embrasser Persée Jackson. J'aperçus enfin celui-ci, toujours assis à sa table, admirant le clair de lune sur le détroit de Long Island. _Allez, vas-y Annabeth !_Je me lançai alors, nerveuse et surexcitée à la fois.

- Hé, dis-je en me glissant à côté de Percy sur le banc. Bon anniversaire.

Je me doutais qu'il s'était préparé un peu à cette surprise. Étant le fils d'un des Trois Grands, il devait avoir 16 ans le jour où la prophétie se réaliserait. Pourtant, il affichait une expression perplexe et me dévisageait.

- Quoi ?

Sacrée Cervelle d'Algues. Incapable de se souvenir de sa date d'anniversaire.

- On est le 18 août. C'est ton anniv' non ?

Soudain, j'eus peur de m'être trompée. Mais bon, comme je comptais passer une fois pour toutes le cap du "Je t'étripe" ce soir, au moins, ce serait l'anniversaire de notre premier baiser. Enfin, je l'espérais. Mais c'était sûrement son anniversaire, non ? J'avais une excellente mémoire étant une fille d'Athéna. Je poursuivis :

- Fais un vœu.

Percy regardait attentivement le gâteau d'un air étonné et amusé à la fois.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Tyson m'a aidée.

- Ce qui explique qu'il ait l'air d'une brique en chocolat. Avec une couche de béton bleu.

J'éclatai de rire. Percy réfléchit une seconde, puis souffla la bougie.

On coupa le gâteau en deux et on le mangea avec les doigts. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, on regardait la mer. Les grillons et les monstres s'agitaient dans le bois, mais à part ça tout était calme. J'hésitais à prendre la main de Percy mais finalement, dis :

- Tu as sauvé le monde.

- Nous avons sauvé le monde.

- Et Rachel est le nouvel Oracle, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'aura pas de petit copain, fis-je remarquer en souriant.

- T'as pas l'air déçue, observa Percy.

- Oh, ça m'est égal, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Percy n'était pas dupe, il vit tout de suite que je mentais.

- Ah ouais.

J'essayai de me composer un visage plein de sous-entendus et étonné en même temps.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Cervelle d'Algues ?

- Tu vas me rembarrer.

- Ah ben ouais, forcément.

Le pauvre, je lui rendais la tâche difficile. Il était si mignon avec ses sourcils tout froncés, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Il essuya les miettes de gâteau qu'il avait sur les doigts et se lança :

- Quand je suis entré dans le Styx, pour devenir invulnérable... Nico m'a dit que je devais me concentrer sur une chose qui me rattache au monde, qui me motive pour rester mortel.

- Ah oui ?

Imperturbable, je gardais les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

- Et puis à l'Olympe, quand ils ont voulu me faire dieu, tout ça, j'arrêtais pas de penser...

- Ah, tu étais trop tenté, hein ?

- Bon, peut-être un peu, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai refusé parce que je me suis dit... je ne voulais pas que les choses restent pareilles pour l'éternité, parce qu'elles pouvaient devenir encore meilleures. Et je pensais...

Il parlait de moi, là ? De nous ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. C'était trop beau...

- À quelqu'un en particulier ? murmurai-je doucement.

Un petit sourire me trottait au coin des lèvres. Après des années, Percy me déclarait enfin sa flamme !

- Tu te moques de moi, se plaignit-t-il.

- Pas du tout !

- Tu me facilites vraiment pas les choses.

Là, je ris pour de bon et pleine d'espoir, je passai les mains autour de son cou.

- Sache, Cervelle d'Algues, que je ne te faciliterai jamais, jamais les choses. Fais-toi une raison.

Et subitement, je l'embrassai. Ses lèvres étaient douces et salées. _Mission réussie, Annabeth Chase, phase du "Je t'étripe" passée avec succès ! _J'intensifis peu à peu le baiser et me pressai un peu plus contre son torse, musclé par des années de combat.

Nous aurions pu prolonger cet instant éternellement, sauf que bien sûr, j'entendis une voix grommelait derrière nous :

- Ben il était temps !

Soudain, le pavillon était envahi de pensionnaires qui tenaient des torches. Clarisse menait la bande. Ils foncèrent sur nous et nous hissèrent tous les deux sur leurs épaules. Bon, comme d'habitude, il était tout simplement impossible d'être seuls plus de cinq minutes dans cette colonie.

- Ben on peut pas être tranquilles ? râla Percy, ce qui eut pour effet de me déclencher un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Les amoureux ont besoin de se rafraîchir ! lança Clarisse.

- Direction le lac ! embraya Connor Alatir.

Ils nous portèrent au bas de la colline avec des cris joyeux, en nous maintenant assez près l'un de l'autre pour qu'on puisse se tenir la main. Très bonne idée. Je riais maintenant à gorge déployée tandis que Percy riait aussi, tout en rougissant comme une tomate. J'étais si heureuse de pouvoir enfin tenir mon (ex) meilleur ami par la main que je me moquais bien de voir le lac arrivait à tout allure et de finir dedans tout aussi vite. Percy me tint par la main tout ce temps. Une fois dans l'eau, alors que je croyais qu'on allait devoir remonter rapidement à la surface, mon nouveau copain fit alors une chose incroyable : il crééa une bulle d'air au fond du lac. Ma respiration revint comme si nous étions sur la terre ferme. Percy m'attira alors contre lui et un sourire espiègle sur le visage, il me dit, d'une voix étrange par le fait que nous étions sous l'eau :

- On a le temps, Puits de Sagesse... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Ça...

Et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et passai une main dans sa tignasse brune. Sincèrement, avec tous les schémas que j'avais imaginés dans ma tête, jamais un baiser sous-marin ne mettait venu à l'esprit.


End file.
